I Love Madness
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Everyone Leaves Maka, she joins a gang called madness … Now Everything changes about maka her looks and her personality she wants to destroy soul black star and the rest… but what happens when she meets a girl name Ellie BloodStain? And Ellie BloodStain can help her get revenge with the help of a kishin? Wait what that's my name!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in Steins class room, I wasn't listening like I usually do. It's been mouths since I hang out with the gang I did want to hang out with them but they just pretend I'm not there. They even replace me! I thought I could trust them but I guess not. Hey my name is Maka Albran and this is my story how I lost into the madness.

I walked down the street without anyone by my side. I'm weaponless and friendless I don't know why they won't hang out with me. I live alone I lived alone ever since Papa died and soul left me. I changed ever since that you want to know what I mean. Okay well I'm emotionless, I don't read anymore, my boobs grew to Ds and well I went emo. I died my ash blonde to pure black and wear black contacts. I wear black short shorts, a red tank top. I still wear my shoes, I wear black leather fingerless gloves and I wear black make up. I always have my hair in a high pony and I have piercings everywhere. I open my door and threw my bag on the floor.

"Maka-Chan your home!" Blur exclaim

She came into the front room and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here I thought you would be with Evans and them" I growled

"I came to check on you since I haven't spent time with you" she said slowly

I walked to the couch and plopped down I looked at her with lifeless.

"You do know this is legal to come into ones house when they aren't home" I said emotionless

"What happen to you Maka-Chan?" she questioned

"You bitches all left and I became the new me now get out before my gang comes over!" I growled

She sighed and jumped out of the window. I stood up and went into the kitchen and made toast. I sat at the table and clench my fist.

**Flash Back **

_I walked up to the gang they had a new member that looked like me but with silver eyes and black hair and bigger boobs. _

"_Hey guys whos this?" I questioned _

"_Hey would you mind not hanging out with us after all you will bring down our cool and this is Sophia Brook our new member she will be taking your place of my miester" snapped soul _

_I nodded and turned around while tears dripped down my eyes. I went into my house papa left for me. I sat down momma your right men are pigs but so are females I wont trust anyone anymore I thought angrily. The phone ranged I answer it._

"_Hello this is maka" I said emotionless _

"_Hi Maka it's me Stein here well your dad and mom died last night." A voice said through the phone _

"_Okay thank you Dr. Stein" I said _

"_Maka are you alright" Dr. Stein asked _

"_I'm fine just leave me alone!" I screamed through the phone and hanged up._

_I felled to my knees and cried._

**End of Flash Back**

I took a bite of my toast and drink some beer. I finish off my toast. I'm already a death scythe I did missions nonstop and I killed a really powerful witch. I stood up and grabbed my leather jacket. I walked out of the house, walking down the streets. The cold win hit my pale skin. I put my hands in my pockets and headed north. Someone bumped into me. I feel on my butt and stood up to see soul. I growled

"Hey watch it grandpa" I spit out

He stood up and looked at me

"Maka… what are you doing?" he questioned

"Nothing just waiting to beat your ass" I said

His eyes widen

"What happen to you did us all leave you make you this bitch?" he questioned

I grabbed his neck

"Yeah that what it did leave me alone if you don't ill kill you" I growled

I let his neck go and walked away. I walked to a building it look like it will fall apart. I open the doors and sat down at my bar stool.

"So Maka you're here… let me guess you finally want to join" a voice questioned

"Yeah" I said simply

"You need our tattoo" the voice trailed off

"I want it black on my shoulder" I said emotionless

I took off my jacket and I felt a needle go through my skin. After a little while I look at my shoulder to see a broken heart black on my shoulder.

"I best be going I want to go take a shower" I said standing up

"Alright be here tomorrow after school so you can meet everyone" the voice said

I nodded and walked out. I went back to my house and hopped into the shower. I came out and put on a Pepsi shirt and sweat pants. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I looked at the clock it read 11 I sigh. I feel asleep when my head hit the soft pillow.

**I finally did soul eater!**

**Maka: you where to busy with fairy tail I thought u forgot us **

**Me: sorry …. **

**Maka: its cool **

**Soul: im sorry maka **

**Maka: shut up ass **

**Me: beat his ass!**

**Soul: uncool author, why are you cheering her on**

**Me: I want to simply as that **

**Soul: uncool **

**Me: you're uncool**

**Maka: Wanna join my gang madness Author?**

**Me: Of course soul tell your gang you better watch their back!**

**Blur: EllieBloodStain Doesn't own Soul Eater!**

**Me: Review or I will not update any story! Byebye !**


	2. I Meet Ellie Bloodstain

I woke up it was 12 I sigh and got out of bed. I put on a red tank top and black skinny jeans. I put on my boots and did my makeup. I walked out of my house and went toward the school. I walked into the class

"Your late again Albran" Dr. Stein snapped

I looked at him and walked toward my seat. I put my feet on the table.

"Albran is that the madness gang tattoo?" he questioned

"Yeah what of it teach?" I asked

"That gang is very dangerous to this school and you joined them!" he growled

I stood up from my seat and walked toward him.

"Yeah so what… all my real friends are in that gang!" I said

"What happen to my star student?" he questioned

"She's dead it wasn't my fault everyone left me and I became like this!" I yelled

He looked shocked

"Maka calm down!" Soul screamed

I flipped him off

"You can't tell me what to do you ass!" I shouted

"You're being uncool!" he said

I looked at him and slowly making my way toward him. I grabbed his neck and threw him into the wall. He made a big hole.

"You where uncool the day you replaced me!" I yelled

His eyes widen

"Maka stop it listen to your god!" shouted blackstar

"You are not my god I don't believe in him and you were never my god!" I shouted

His eyes widen he went and stood by soul.

"Tsubaki weapon form sword" he whisper

"Don't hurt Maka to bad" Tsubaki growled

"No promises" Blackstar said

Tsubaki changed into a sword. I touched my ear

"I need your help im have a fight with my ex-friends" I said

"Alright Ill come out of hiding if you don't mind ill bring a friend" a voice said

"Thanks Bryan" I said

I smirked

"3" I whisper

"2" I said emotionless

"1" I screamed

I transform into a green and red scythe. I felt someone holding me. I looked to see Bryan one of my friends. Bryan is the same age as me (18) and his hair is pure black and spiked. His eyes are blood red and he's wearing shorts and tennis shoes and a red T-shirt. A girl stood by him. She has short blonde hair with blue bangs she has silver eyes. She is wearing a short black dress and red heels. She wearing leather gloves that goes to her elbows. And same with me piercings everywhere. Her tattoo is on her neck and red.

"Maka this is my friend Ellie Bloodstain" Bryan said

"Bray-bray can I use her please" she begged

He sighed and tossed me to Ellie. She smirked

"You're a pretty scythe to bad you're going to get blood on your blade." She said

I laughed I like this girl I thought.

"I'll join this fight" Kid said

Liz and Patty transform into their weapon form. And so did soul and my replacement was holding him.

"Bryan I'll take them all on." Ellie whisper

He nodded and sat down. Ellie's gripped tighten and she raced toward kid. Kid quickly put patty and Liz in front of him. He shot his gun wavelengths shot toward us. Ellie jumped up into the air.

"Maka go back to human form… I got something up my sleeve" Ellie trailed off

I smirked and went back to human form.

"After this Dr. Stein I'm not coming back" I said

Kids gasped. I walked toward Blackstar and grabbed his arm. I kicked his gut he went flying out of the window. I grabbed Tsubaki. Ellie kicked Kid out of the window and grabbed his weapons.

"Soul perception" Ellie whisper

"Hey we can't turn back!" Liz yelled

I see she's a witch I thought.

"Just you soul and the replacement" I said smirking

Soul growled

"What did you do!" he screamed

"It's a spell that weapons can't turn back to human after 24 hours" Ellie said

"Soul we should stand down…" The replacement said

"See who's hold you back now… aint it cute you miester is in love with you" I mocked

"You're being uncool Maka" Soul snapped

"I was never cool soul so what are you talkin about?" I questioned

Brayan sighed

"Finish it we have a meeting…"

I punched my replacement face and kicked her stomach. She coughed up blood she tried to punch my face, I dodged easily. I round house kicked her and she felled to the ground. I started too walked down the halls with Ellie and Brayan following.

"Am I meeting him?" I questioned

"Yes you are the kishin Asura" Brayan said

Madness will help me I just love madness I thought happily.

**I updated yay**

**Maka: nice need more details for the fight scene**

**Blackstar: how dare you make your god lose!**

**Me: shut up you aint my god … **

**Blackstar: ill get you**

**Me: I'm the author so I have 80% of winning while you have 20% remember I'm the author *smirks***

**Soul: This fight scene was uncool **

**Maka: you're uncool **

**Brayan: I just sat there … you know I was bored!**

**Tsubaki: EllieBloodStain doesn't own Soul Eater!**

**Me: Review Byebye if you don't I'll kill Maka off =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
